1. Field of the Invention
The process of cake decorating involves the use of a number of specialized utensils, and in a commercial environment there is a need to have a large number of such utensils clean, dry and ready for rapid and efficient use at all times. The present invention generally relates to containers for cake decorating utensils, and more particularly concerns cake decorating utensil containers which are capable of storing cake decorating utensils in an organized manner and which may be easily disassembled in order to permit thorough cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The array of utensils which may be used in decorating a cake is wide, and includes pastry tips, couplers, coupler rings, pastry bags and cones, spatulas, paste colors, cake impressions and other utensils. In addition, the need to have a large number of pastry tips clean, dry and readily accessible is a major feature to be considered in cake decorating utensil containers. Pastry tips are physically small and are tedious to wash due to the greasy nature of frosting. Subsequent to washing, the metal pastry tips must be dried without delay, in order to prevent rusting.
A number of cake decorating utensil containers are presently available, for instance, the Tool Caddy number 2104-Y-2237, the containers of the Deluxe Tip Set number 2104-Y-6666, and the Master Tip Set number 2104-Y-7778 shown in the Baker's Best catalog of the Wilton Bakery Division of Wilton Industries.
Cake decorating utensil containers may have a plurality of recessed compartments for the storage of pastry tips in a horizontal position, with each pastry tip to be contained in a compartment and disposed on its side. Alternatively, cake decorating utensil containers may have a plurality of vertical pegs, with each pastry tip to be disposed over a peg, thereby storing the pastry tips in a vertical position. In either case, the pastry tips must be clean and dry prior to placement in the cake decorating utensil container in order to prevent rusting of the pastry tips.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for a cake decorating utensil container that is capable of securely and conveniently storing a number of cake decorating utensils, including the storage of a plurality of pastry tips immediately after washing so that the pastry tips may air dry without manual drying, yet also is capable of being easily and completely disassembled for rapid and thorough cleaning.